Schrödinger's Angel
by Taiga
Summary: Exploiting new planets have always been in the Incubators' plans and the Netherworld is no exception, especially with hoards of demons throwing their lives away for anything from power to overthrowing the Overlord. But when witches make their return, Homura can't help but wonder what in the world happened to the Goddess? Why was Madoka allowing this?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises. All intellectual property related to the franchises belong to their respective creators._

_Also posted on AO3 and Tumblr_

* * *

**Prologue**

**. . .**

_Now… Give your powers a try._

The blinding flash died down as his latest investment clamped her hands around the gem, accepting her new fate. Gone was the girl cowering in the shadows; instead stood a Magical Girl suddenly draped in an elegant cascade of white. She remained quiet, seemingly unaware of the sudden changes brought upon her transformation. Her vacant stare went straight past Kyubey as he stood before her, waiting for her to finish.

He had high hopes for her; after all, falling on a powerful magical girl was rare enough, but it wasn't every day that he could fall on such powerful potential twice. He was rather perplexed at how two seemingly normal girls in the middle of Mitakihara could hold such power, but while it was an interesting mystery, ultimately it was a meaningless one. No matter what the cause was, the end result would be the same.

A cry interrupted his thoughts, the girl finally returning to her senses. _Has your wish been granted?_ He asked, returning his attention to the pale, trembling Magical Girl, in practiced sympathy. He knew this reaction well: after all, Oriko wasn't the first, or the last girl, to gain visions of the future.

The ones who wished for truth, knowledge, or precognition were among his favorite investments. Most of them didn't last very long once the contract had been established, the despair consuming them as their own wish revealed the truth about their new reality. They only had themselves to blame; they were the ones who foolishly wanted to access this knowledge even though they weren't ready for it.

Oriko remained immobile for a few more seconds, her light panting filling up the otherwise silent mansion. Her dismayed gaze finally set down on him, slightly jerking back as if she had forgotten his presence. This was to be expected; this was usually the point where the girls would break down, cursing him and their fate before ultimately fulfilling their own prophecies.

However, she lowered her head, curtseying, much to his surprise. "I have seen the solution to your problems, Kyubey," she said, her smile slowly widening as she continued. "I've seen what could be the greatest source of energy you could dream of: an entire world, untouched and untapped of its potential, ripe for the picking. It's simply waiting for you to go and collect it!"

It was his turn to remain silent. He would have never imagined such an outcome for such a mundane wish. However, as surprising as the promise of an untapped planet was, it was ultimately meaningless. _We Incubators have already scoured the universe for potential magic users, and we are continuing to do so as it expands. It's a good initiative, but another Incubator will eventually reach it. I have no need to leave Earth._ Anyway, another extremely powerful source of potential was already residing in Mitakihara. He wasn't about to let that one slip away.

"Don't misunderstand Kyubey, I am not simply talking about another planet. I am referring to an entirely untouched universe, a completely different universe, never encountered by any incubator."

His tail twitched, causing Oriko to sweetly smile at him. This was starting to be very interesting. While the concept of parallel or alternate universes was accepted, even their top researchers haven't managed to gather enough proof to fully confirm them. Yet this girl was telling him that she had successfully seen one with her magic? He knew she would have been a powerful one, but this was unexpected.

_As interesting as this prospect sounds, Oriko, I must decline. If you know this much, you should know what our duty consist of. Even if it is an untapped universe, to accelerate that universe's destruction to save ours would be counter-productive. We are not thieves._

"Don't sell my magic short, Kyubey." She stepped out of her front door, her smile still lingering on her face. "That universe works on a completely different system than ours. They are already sustaining themselves quite nicely. You could even say that they are unaware that such energy could even exist, much less know what to do with it! Why not simply take it instead of letting it go to waste?"

He remained silent for a few seconds, studying her face. He couldn't deny that the idea of a new universe was intriguing, even more so if new contracts could be made. The idea that it sustained itself was also quite promising, and he doubted any problems would arise from simply assessing its potential.

_Is it also correct to assume that you have also foreseen a way to breach dimensions? _

She gave him a knowing grin before stretching her arm out in invitation. "Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. But in either case, what do you have to lose?"

He followed her without hesitation, jumping on her shoulder as they made their way into the night. This had gone rather too perfectly, he thought. It wasn't the first time that a Magical Girl had gone and spoon fed him information, after all. Especially the kind of information that was too good to be true. He should know, after all, it was his duty to do the same. Hidden from Oriko's view, his tail twitched in anticipation.

The seers that didn't rapidly fall into despair were always among some of his favorite Magical Girls. After all, they made his job so much more interesting.

* * *

**AN: **_Around two years ago, a PMMM RP meme appeared on DW, and after all this procrastination and planning, that RP thread finally turned into an actual fic._

_This story will both make use of some side material, including some characters from the Disgaea light novels. I know not everyone is familiar with the light novel only characters, but I'll make it so those who haven't read them would still understand their roles._

_I also know that in a few months both the third Madoka movie and Disgaea Dimension 2 will be coming out. Please be aware that this story was planned out before their release and in Disgaea's case, even before DD2 was even hinted at. Therefore, it's very likely that certain things will contradict canon once they are released. This is what I get for procrastinating all this time…_


End file.
